Spooks in the city
by Deanaholic
Summary: Sam and Dean travel to the city of brotherly love looking for their father. can dean cope with having someone new in his life, for that matter, will his life last very much longer?
1. Where to go now?

I own none of the characters (though I want dean for Christmas) except Kim and some others…

P.S. I'm serious about the Dean for Christmas thing…

…

it had been two weeks since the death of his girlfriend Jessica, and life on the road with his brother had been hard on Sam Winchester. He had lost his mother and the only woman he ever loved to that…thing. Was this really a wild goose chase as he had originally thought? Or, did his father have the right idea all along?

"Dude, you ok?" his brother Dean asked for the millionth time.

"Yes, I'm fine" Sam responded a little more harshly then he anticipated.

"Well, you don't look fine and FYI, I'm only concerned about you…no need to bite my head off" Dean replied just as harshly

"I'm sorry" Sam said softly, looking out the window of the Chevy "its just, the sooner we find dad, the better I'll feel"

"Sam I understand what your going through right now and…"

"_YOU_ have _NO_ idea what I'm going through!" Sam spat.

Dean hesitated for a moment. True, he hadn't lost the woman he loved, but he did have an idea of what sam was feeling. Sam forgot that he too had lost someone.

"_Don't_ underestimate what I do and do not understand, I lost someone too"

sam didn't reply to this, but opted to change the subject "where are we headed now?"

"Well, we have a couple options…" dean said dropping the subject as well. "Dad held a safe house in Philadelphia that he went frequently…or its small town Ohio, also a safe house…"

"How many safe houses did dad have?" Sam asked a little surprised. Dean only looked at him as if to say 'do you really need to ask me that'. "Ok, well which do you think is best?"

"Honestly I think our best bet is in Philly…though gas prices there are a bitch"

"Philly really?" Sam asked "it's a big city, won't he be hard to find?"

"Not if you know where to look" Dean responded

Sam always hated Deans backwards answers. He always thought dean knew more then he let on, and he usually did


	2. umbrellas hurt

Philadelphia, the city of brotherly love. 'Fitting' Sam thought sarcastically, considering the place could be quite dangerous, especially where Dean said they would be going…not exactly in the nicest part of town.

"Dude, you ever been to the liberty bell?" dean asked out of the blue and the look on Sam's face acknowledged the questions randomness.

"No, can't say that I have" was Sam's response.

"Me either"

"What brought on that question?"

"I always liked this city; never got the chance to really see it…I never even had a cheese steak"

"You can get those all over the place though"

"Oh please, everyone knows you can't get a good one outside this city"

"They have good sports teams here" Sam said with a smile

"Hell yea! Gotta love the flyers" dean replied

"I never pinned you for a hockey fan"

"Really? It's the violence man, can't get enough"

Sam actually laughed openly.

"Where are we headed to again" Sam asked after his bought of laughter, back to business.

"South…Morris Street"

"How much longer?"

"Not far at all…were here"

They pulled up to a dinky old row home situated on the corner. It looked as if no one had been there in years.

"Well this idea has been shot to hell" Sam said, crossing his arms over his chest like a two year old.

"Not necessarily" dean replied, staring intently at the door. "The door is open" sure enough the door was ajar slightly, but not enough to be noticeable.

"Lets go then, he's gotta be in there!" Sam made a move to open the car door, but was stopped by Dean.

"Have you looked at the neighborhood…there could be any number of thugs in there"

"Yea? And? We can take 'um dean…"

"Yea, well I don't know about you but I don't think starting off my day being jumped will help either one of us"

They got out of the car slowly and walked to the door.

"Should we knock?" Dean joked, but Sam was having none of it. Dean pushed the door open to be met with emptiness. The whole place was dusty and grimy with all their fathers' relics and research all over the walls and any available space. But something was out of the ordinary, Sam noticed it first.

"Look dean…" he pointed to the dusty hard wood flooring. "Footprints, pretty fresh too"

"There definitely not dads…the proportions are wrong, I'd say it's a woman's or child's foot"

As if on cue, a loud crash was heard form one of the upstairs rooms. The two brothers looked at each other before heading up to the second floor landing. There, at the top of the steps, was a broken statue of an angel. And there were still more footprints, leading directly into the closet situated to their right.

"Whoever this is, isn't very bright" Dean whispered to Sam. Sam reached out his hand to open the door while dean stood at the ready for anything that could pop out. Sam counted off with his fingers 1…2…3. he tore open the door to find a girl, maybe 25 or so standing there with an old umbrella in her hands, looking rather alarmed.

"Who are you?" Dean demanded

"Ummm…don't hurt me ok, I'm looking for John Winchester" she said, brandishing the umbrella in front of her.

"Look lady, give me the umbrella" dean said "and we'll talk quietly"

She looked him over before slamming him in the gut with her makeshift weapon and tried to run past only to be caught by Sam. Dean was now doubled over on the floor, cursing out the stranger. Sam was trying to control her…"look calm down, John Winchester is our father"

She stopped struggling against him "really? Got proof"

"I'll show you proof" said dean getting up off the floor "but first…" he grabbed the umbrella from her hand "no more umbrellas for you…did you play baseball or something?"

"It's called Softball when girls do it…where's the proof"

Sam laughed at her remark. Dean got out his drivers license and showed it to her. She studied it for a second before seemingly accepting that they were in fact John Winchester's sons. "Now, I repeat, what are you doing here"

"I told you, I'm looking for John Winchester…I was told he could help me"

"Help with what?" Sam chimed in


	3. oh no

_**PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW! It makes me a very happy writer!**_

She told them everything. How her brother had gone off to a camping trip in the country, but didn't come back the same. She told them how he had been refusing food and sleep, and how he had begun sneaking around the house shutting all the windows and blinds.

"I asked around, people said John Winchester was the person to talk to for help, if I could find him."

"yea, we're having a similar problem" Sam said softly.

"So your brother, has not a druggie or anything?" Dean asked harshly, still upset by the umbrella fiasco.

"Dean!" Sam yelled

"What? I'm trying to get my facts straight, that's all"

"Are you always an ass, or is this a new development?" Kim asked calmly

"Nope, it comes natural" he replied

'Well, this is going to be the beginning of a beautiful friendship' Sam thought

"Look…" Sam finally realized that they hadn't even gotten her name in all the commotion and he asked her.

"Kim…Kim Patrick" she answered.

"Well Kim…we'll help if you still want it" Sam offered.

"Really?" she asked hesitantly "do you work with him?"

"You could say that" Dean said with a sigh.

They shuffled her out the house and told her to meet them the next day so they could figure out where to start.

"Ok, let's go find dad" Dean said dismissively

"Wait, what about her?"

"What about her? I thought you wanted to find dad?"

"I do, but we can't just leave…we promised her to help"

"No, you promised"

"You don't like her" Sam pointed out "is it because she calls you on your bullshit?"

"Actually, its because she hit me with a very heavy umbrella"

"Well you were kind of threatening"

"She was in the closet…anything could have been in there…and what was she doing breaking into private property?"

"You have a point" Sam sighed rubbing his temples.

"Damn right!" Dean stated

"But…" Sam continued to Dean's surprise "we're still going to help"

Dean sighed heavily, conceding to his brother's sudden surge of authority. "Fine" he said "but I don't have to like it!"

* * *

She met them as planned the next afternoon. 

"So what's the game plan?" she asked Sam, ignoring Dean completely. Obviously she wasn't a fan of him either.

"Food" Dean said, dismissing her previous question.

She looked around to him "food?"

"Yea, you know…" Dean made chewing noises "food"

"Uh, ignore him" Sam cut in

"No problem" she replied quickly

"We were thinking…" Sam continued "we should go looking around this cam site, maybe something's up there that'll help"

"But first," Dean jumped in "we want to talk to your brother"

Kim agreed that it was a good stepping stone to talk to her brother, so she led them to her home. It was good she only lived five blocks away so they didn't have to move their car…it is really hard to find a parking spot in Philly.

Inside, everything was dark, every blind and shade was down. Things were thrown everywhere, and food was sticking to the walls.

"Nice place" Dean said

"Oh my God! Tony!" she ran up the stairs as quick as she could with Dean and Sam on her heals. The upstairs looked exactly the same.

"Which room is his room?" Dean hastily asked

She pointed to the only shut door on the floor. "Stay here" Sam demanded while following Dean to the door. Sam reached for the Knob, but a loud bang from behind the door made everyone jump.

Sam and Dean looked at each other warily before barging into another dark empty room.

"you heard the bang too, right?" Sam asked Dean

"Yea, I did" Dean replied "maybe he got out somehow"

Before they could even check it out, there was a scuffling in the closet.

"What is it with this family and hiding in closets" Dean exclaimed.

"Oh my…" Kim said from the doorway "where is he?"

Dean motioned for Sam to get her out of the room, but she was having none of it. Dean, on the other hand, was trying to work up the courage to open the closet door. He never got the chance. A massive man came rushing out of the closet, tackling Dean to the floor.

He was well over six feet tall and maybe 250, so he had no problem pinning the much smaller Dean to the floor. He stared at him with red eyes.

"Help me man," Tony gasped "I don't know what's happening" he then bared his teeth and moved toward Deans Jugular. Dean managed to get one hand up to the mans face to stop him from biting his neck

"Vampire Sam!" Dean called from under the Giant. Sam jumped into action, grabbing Tony by the shoulders and pulling him off Dean. The Vampire once again asked for help, then her saw Kim in the door way crying.

"Kimmie?" he gasped before jumping out the window, immediately bursting into flames. Kim screamed.

"Vampire" Dean stated again

"Dean, your hand!" Sam Exclaimed. Dean lifter his hand and sure enough there was blood and a very prominent bite mark.

"oh no" Dean whispered, looking at Sam with a mix of fear and suprise


	4. A moment shared

"I'm sorry about your brother" Dean said to Kim who was now rummaging through the cabinets looking for a first aid kit through teary eyes and sniffles.

"Yea, so am I" she replied, whipping her eyes "what happened to him?"

"Bitten" Sam said, taking a seat next to his brother in order to inspect the wound on his hand.

"Bitten by what?" she asked, placing a peroxide bottle and some gauze on the table.

"Wherever he went, he came in contact with a full fledged vampire" Dean explained "when we got here, it was too late?"

"You mean it could have been prevented?"

"No" Sam cut in solemnly "there is no cure for vampirism" Sam and Dean exchanged understanding looks. They both knew what was going to happen if the disease took effect in Dean, so Sam looked over his bitten hand.

"How bad is it Sammy?" Dean sighed with a tinge of hope in his voice. If the saliva hadn't hit a vein and breached the blood stream he may just be ok, but Sam only shook his head. "Shit"

"Are you going to turn into one of them?" Kim asked from across the table. Sam and Dean nodded, "I'm very sorry, dean"

"Well since you were bitten on the hand and not the neck that buys us a few extra days" Sam explained to Dean as if he hadn't known all this already.

"Only prolonging the inevitable" was Deans reply to his brother.

Sam though for a moment on their options, which had suddenly, changed. "Hand me dad's journal" Sam extending his hand to accept the tattered book from Dean. "Maybe there is something in here that can help"

Kim looked Dean over from the other side of the table. He looked resigned, sad, even scared…it wasn't what he looked like when she had first me him. There was something in his hazel eyes that just looked…off. But then again, the knowledge that within a few days you will become a Vampire could ruin anyone's disposition.

He must have realized that she was staring at him and he looked directly into her eyes. "What?" he said after a good 10 seconds.

"Give me your hand" she said, extending hers out. He obliged, since it still wasn't cleaned and Sam was now buried in their father's journal. Her hands were so soft compared to his rough ones he thought as she took his hand.

She begun to clean out his wound with peroxide "Ow!" he exclaimed

"Oh hush, big baby"

It was the first time he had really looked at her since they met. She really was quite striking. Curly brown hair over a very obviously Italian face, not a bad body either. But it was her eyes that he found so interesting even though they were blood shot from crying. They were so kind and caring, with a hidden intelligence behind them, but the color…he could swear he saw gold in them.

He didn't even realize he was staring at her until he was caught. He quickly found Sam much more interesting, and turned away quickly.

"You're like a 12 year old" she said with a smile.

"I am not!" he replied and she raised an eyebrow proving her point, and causing him to blush. Blush? The lady-killer Dean Winchester was blushing? He couldn't believe she made him feel so different then anyone else.

"I got it!" Sam exclaimed, breaking their moment"good old dad!"

"Well spill it Sammy!"

"You'll be fine as long as we can find and kill the one who sired your sire. It's like a trickle down effect, since the one who bit you is dead" he didn't even realize what he had said until Kim gasped. "I'm sorry" he tried to recover "I didn't mean…" she waved him off though, telling him it was ok.

"can you tell us how to get to your brothers cabin?" dean asked as she tied off the gauze she had wrapped around his hand.

"no" she replied "but I can show you"

"No way, your not coming" dean stated with authority (as if it was going to work)

"Oh yes I am!" she retorted. Dean opened his mouth to say something else but she beat him to it "my brother is dead and I want to get the one who did this!"

the determination in her eyes told the brothers that there was no convincing her of the opposite. In the morning they would head out to try and save Dean and maybe exact a little revenge in the process.

* * *

_**Keep the reviews coming...and thanks for supporting this little story of mine**_


	5. done thinking things through

The cabin was situated so high in the Pocono Mountains; it took them half a day to get there. The woods surrounding the place were so thick; no one would know they were missing for weeks, but that kind of morbid thinking would do no one any good.

When they pulled up to the place, Dean pulled Sam aside, leaving Kim to get stuff out of the car and into the house. "Yea, don't worry bout me…I can get it" she said sarcastically under her breath.

"You need to promise me something" Dean said as soon as he was out of earshot of Kim. Sam anticipated what Dean was going to say and answered him before he could say it.

"No…no way"

"Yes, you have to do it for me"

"I'm not killing you dean"

"I don't want to be one of those things…I would rather Die. You have to promise me right now that if I turn you will do what is necessary…before I hurt anyone" he shot a glance at Kim who was still unloading the car.

Sam was still reluctant "I can't Dean, you're my brother"

Dean looked directly in Sam's eyes, unnerving him "please" Dean Pleaded "at least it will be from someone who loves me"

Dean had a point. Sam did eventually agree, but in the back of his mind he didn't believe, if the time came, he would be able to do what was asked of him.

Dean and Sam ran to the already half empty car to help Kim unload.

"Oh no no …I got this" she again said sarcastically.

"Let me help you" dean offered with a smile, taking the box she was carrying from her hands.

"Thanks" she said handing it to him

"Look, I'm sorry I was an ass to you before" he said to her

"Its ok…I understand your just always that way, I'm not special" she said as a joke

"Oh yes you are" he slipped before he thought it properly through. She caught him on it too, sending him a confused look "uh…I mean…"

"You like me don't you?"

"This is sweet and all…but can I get through the door please?" Sam cut in, again ruining their moment. Dean pushed his way into the cabin, leaving Kim and Sam on the stoop.

"He does like you, you know. I can tell" Sam said to Kim. She blushed and smiled at Sam before going into the Cabin herself.

* * *

"Do you think it's safe to look for vampires at night?" Kim asked as they went traipsing through the woods around the cabin, flanked by Sam and Dean.

"Best time" dean explained "during the day they sleep…making them harder to find"

"Yea ok" she said, not believing him. "Do you have any weapons?"

"Hopefully we won't have a need" Sam said this time "were strictly trying to see where they are"

"This has bad horror movie written all over it" she said under her breath before tripping on a hidden branch. Dean caught her with reflexes so fast Kim and Sam didn't even know he moved until he was holding her

"Whoa! Were you always that fast?" she asked, clutching his shoulders for support

"Uh…yea" he lied. He knew why his reflexes were hypersensitive at the moment, and frankly that scared him, but he hoped she wouldn't catch on. Sam on the other hand was not as naive to the supernatural as Kim. He understood the disease was starting to take effect.

He and dean exchanged glances quickly and his brother knew he was on to him.

"I'm fine Sam" dean said, reading the concerned look on Sam's face

"Hey guys, look" she pointed into the distance at a light that had appeared out of no where in what appeared to be a clearing in the distance.

"Well, lets go" Dean urged, placing Kim upright.

"Lets think about this for a second dean" Sam said "maybe jumping into something isn't the best of ideas"

"Maybe you're right, but I'm through thinking things through…I don't have a whole lot of time" he was already on his way towards the clearing before he even finished the sentence. Kim looked at Sam warily before heading off after dean.

'Maybe she's right' he thought 'we are in a horror movie' and followed his brother

* * *

When they reached the source of the light, they discovered a building situated within the clearing. It was classic colonial architecture, 3 stories high. As for the upkeep of the place, it mine as well be a shack.

The light emanating from it was eerie and unnatural making everything around it seem oddly misshapen and alive.

"You sure this is a vampire?" Kim gulped

The brothers didn't answer her, instead urging her to stay put, which she obliged for the first time without complaint.

The pair snuck up to the first floor window and peered in.

"It's a freaking nest!" Dean exclaimed. There were dozens of obvious vampires all gathered in the living room of the massive home.

"What are they doing?" Sam whispered

"Don't know" was Dean's reply "but let's get a closer look"

They scaled to one of the second floor windows and opened it enough to shimmy inside. Now they would hopefully be able to investigate without being noticed. Once they were inside, they realized the smell of blood was so thick and heavy in the air it was almost sickening.

"Yea, definitely vampires" Sam said, trying hard to hold his breath against the smell. Dean didn't look like he was fazed by the metallic air about the place. Either he was hiding it well, or he couldn't smell it (which was bad)

They didn't have to wait long for something to happen. All those in the living room began scuffling about and whispering to each other

"What's going on" Sam said again

"I know as much as you do"

"I swear I just got lost, ok" they heard Kim's voice among the fray downstairs. She was being brought into the living room by three vampires. "Hey watch the hands pal!"

'I knew we should have left her at the cabin' Dean thought to himself. To his left, Sam was rearing up to be the hero. Dean had to pull him down, again.

"Oh please, you can not tell me you plan on doing nothing after that 'I'm done thinking things through' speech!"

"Let me explain something to you Sam, there are two of us and at least 30 of them…can you say outnumbered!"

"Ok what do you propose we do?"

Dean only smiled, which kind of worried Sam.


	6. those eyes

"So, you know what you're going to do?" Dean whispered to Sam, who was nodding but didn't seem very confident in this plan. "Sam, are you sure?"

"Yes, Dean, I got it"

"Good" Dean then disappeared out the window they had snuck into in the first place, while Sam sat and waited. He watched them pawing over Kim, but not actually doing any damage (for the moment).

The commotion down below started up again and Sam halfexpected forDean to be the cause, but all the vampires were grinning. Kim was getting rather unnerved (he could tell) as the pawing got harsher.

"Who is this?" a new voice said from no where "dinner?"

"Yea right" was Kim's unsteady response. Her tough façade was fading quickly. Neither Kim nor Sam could see the source of this new voice, and that worried the two of them.

"Don't worry, it'll only hurt for a second" one of the vampires closest to her squealed in her ear. She punched him square in the nose sending him flying backwards. All those around her grabbed arms, legs, and anything that would move, and she struggled uselessly against them.

"Do not struggle little one" the phantom voice said.

"Show yourself" she screamed "this little one will kick your ass!"

_'Where is Dean?'_ Sam thought _'this brilliant plan of his will be pointless in two minutes'_ and that was all Sam was giving him before he took matters into his own hands.

Below him, Kim continued to struggle against the hoard of vampires. The phantom voice, however, decided it was done playing with its food and showed himself. The crowd parted leaving a very tall and very hungry looking vampire.

"Who are you?" Kim asked through gritted teeth, still fighting against the hands holding her.

"I am Azel, master here" he replied, moving closer to her. He refused to break eye contact, a vampire trick to get victims to submit without a fuss. Kim stopped struggling and stared right back at him. He smiled at her, a wide fang filled grin and she, oddly enough, smiled right back before getting her leg free long enough to kick him in the gut. The hands holding her tightened some drawling blood.

"You are a feisty one" he said, barely fazed by the kick

"I try" was her reply.

He roughly grabbed her by the throat and lifted her off the ground as if she were nothing but a doll, all the while still grinning. She gasped for air as he constricted her air passage.

_'That's enough'_ Sam thought, standing to make his move, but Dean decided it was finally time to get his plan underway.

"Hi" he said loudly, barging in through the front door, making as much noise as he could. He was immediately surrounded by the efficient vampires in the living room. Sam sighed in relief of seeing his brother and began to put his part of Dean's plan into effect.

"Now who are you?" Azel spat, the grin gone but Kim still suspended in the air.

"Me? I'm Dean…you are?"

"That is none of your business" Azel responded, turning his attention back to the helpless girl in his hand. Dean however got his attention again "watcha doin?"

Azel glared at him then, oddly enough, smiled that familiar fang filled grin. "Is this yours?" he asked Dean, nodding at Kim, who was having an issue keeping herself from passing out at the moment.

"Nope, never saw her before" Dean said casually. He was immediately met with a harsh glare from Kim. He winked at her, and Azel…who was not stupid…caught it.

"You're lying"

"Ok, maybe I am…but she is a pain in the ass, not really your style"

"Yes I have come to realize that"

"So why don't you drop her?"

"And miss dinner…I think not" Azel turned his attention back to Kim "your boyfriend is getting on my nerves"

"I hope he kicks your ass" she managed to gasp

"You do know he is one of us"

"Not yet" Dean cut in

Sam showed up as planed and plunged the pointed chair leg deep into Azels back, where his heart should be. In the commotion and being caught off-guard, Azel dropped Kim gasping and coughing to the floor. Dean sprung into action, kicking and punching everything that came toward him in attempts to get to Kim who was still on the floor.

Sam, on the other hand, had to deal with a now very pissed off Azel who did not die like he should have when the chair leg pierced his heart. Sam thought maybe he had missed but looking at it again he saw that he was right on target.

"that was not very smart, boy!" Azel spat. Sam was so confused as to the reason why azel did not go down that the vampire was able to grab him and send him crashing through the window clear across the living room. He then turned his attention back the the pair that were causing him so much trouble, Kim and Dean.

"Are you alright?" Dean asked, finally making his way to Kim. Sheslapped him "I would have accepted a thank you"

"How long were you going to take?" she panted as he lifted her to her feet, supporting her weight with his shoulder.

"Everyone stop!" Azel yelled, and every vampire in the place halted in their tracks, which just so happened to be surrounding the pair, cutting off escape.

"What do you think you are doing?" Azel yelled at the cornered couple, very upset.

"Hopefully getting out of here" Dean retorted. He noticed the chair leg still protruding from the vampires back "Sam!"

Two bloodsuckers drug the very unconscious Sam into the room and dropped him as Dean's feet. He was cut up from smashing through the window but was breathing.

"You have a choice, Dean" Azel said pulling the makeshift steak from his back as if it were a nuisance. "You're cornered now; all you have is an unconscious fool and a woman"

"Hey!" Kim protested

"What choice?" Dean inquired still supporting Kim's weight while trying to look like as much of a badass as he could by staring down Azel.

"A simple trade…I can't very well kill you, you are now one of us. I can however use someone like you as part of our group. The trade is you…for their lives"

"Well those options suck" Kim said

"Shut up for a second and let me think" Dean snapped but Kim, not being one to keep her mouth shut spoke up again

"Think about what Dean? This is an obvious trap"

"I know, but maybe I can keep you alive…Sam alive"

"For how long?"

"I promise you, I will not kill them" Azel offered. Dean knew this was going to end up being a lose/lose situation. But his options at the moment were limited.

"Do I have your word?"

"Dean, no" Kim pleaded. Dean looked in her eyes, those eyes that he had found so fascinating before. It pained him to think that this was going to be the last time he would see them. He leaned in and kissed her; she did not fight him, but accepted the kiss. When they separated, the desperate look in her eye made him wish there was more time.

"I wish I could have known you better" he softly said to her. She gently touched his face and he cupped her hand on his cheek. This time it was Kim who did the kissing.

"That's sweet" Azel cut in sarcastically before motioning for his cronies to take the unconscious Sam and Kim away. Kim refused to let go of Dean's hand and it took three vampires to tear them apart.

Dean was now alone. No Kim, no Sam, just him and his 'own kind'. He was sure once he fully turned, he would forget his brother and… those eyes.

* * *

_**A/N I know this seems like it could be the last chapter, but I have something up my sleeve (I love cliffhangers)**_


	7. escapes or not?

**_Please keep the Reviews coming and also, I'm having a little writers block w/ this story…I'll try to rectify that problem so I can get chapters up, but please bear w/ me and hey, I'm open to suggestions_**

* * *

Sam awoke hoping maybe everything he had seen, heard, and done was just some sort of screwed up dream. It wasn't until he was reminded, painfully, that it had all been very real. The ache in his head was blinding as was the soreness his shoulder, leg, and chest.

His eyes fluttered open to be met with Kim hovering over him in a very dark and bare room with only a candle for light. "What happened?" he asked, attempting to lift himself up on his elbows only to be pushed back down by Kim. "What are you doing?" seeing her there reminded him of everything that went on "are you ok?"

"I'm fine" she replied

"Where are we?"

"A cold cellar"

"That would explain the chill…where's Dean?" shelooked awaywhen he asked her that. Did he get himself killed? Was he ok? Did he turn? All these question popped into his mind and he asked them at rapid speed. She told him everything, and it did nothing to quell the anxiety still building in his chest. He felt like he would scream, but held it all in. it was one of the Winchester flaws, too much pride.

"We have to go get him" Sam said as if he had made up his mind and there was no stopping him. Unfortunately, one thing did and she was sitting right next to him. As soon as he attempted to get up, she pushed him back down again. He shot her a questioning glare

"You are in no condition to do anything" she said before he could even ask why she stopped him "for one thing you have been unconscious for at least eight hours. Secondly, I looked you over and your shoulder is dislocated and I'm pretty sure your leg is broken"

"I think a couple ribs too, but that's not going to stop me" this time she let him try and fail to get to the only door in the room. He made it about a foot before falling onto his stomach, gasping as the floor came in contact with his bruised ribs.

"Even if you made it to the door" she said helping him into a sitting position "you wouldn't get through"

"How do you know" he breathed, trying to catch his breath "it looks like an old door, maybe it's rotted through"

"I know because I studied homes like this in grad school. They are completely solid, made to last. It's probably at least four inches thick too" she replied "besides…I already tried it"

Sam sat on the cold ground, thinking on their situation, which was now extremely FUBAR. He was hurt, pretty badly, and she might be able to get them out but there was no way she would be able to get Dean without his help. Their options sucked and it seemed, at least for the moment, they were stuck where they were.

"Do you happen to know what time it is?" he asked her out of the blue

She thought it was an odd question, but obliged him "about 2:30, why?"

"vampires sleep during the day and wake up when the sun goes down…that's our best shot at getting out of here and getting my brother" he replied, though it was more thinking out loud.

"There's a hitch in your plan, sparkey" she said

"What?"

"Dean is _going_ to be a vampire…sunlight bad, remember?"

"That does propose a problem"

"How long do you think he has before…you know?" she asked quietly

"The problem is, he was exhibiting signs of vampirism quicker then I had expected"

"So, what does that mean exactly?"

"A day, maybe if were lucky two"

* * *

As soon as he made the decision, Dean regretted it. He stood there in that living room, completely helpless and surrounded by blood thirsty vampires who expected him to trust them, as the two people he didn't want to be parted from were taken away from him. He was no longer in control of what was going to happen, and that scared him.

It wasn't long after the ordeal that Azel decided to berate him again. "You made the right choice, Dean" he said

"Yea, right…what's so special about me anyway?"

"You are special because of who your father is" Azel said with an eerie grin

"My father?"

"Do you have any idea how many of our kind he has killed…lets see how he likes it when his own son is one of us"

"Did you bite Tony Patrick?" the question caught Azel off-guard

"Not that it will matter, but yes…I did"

"Good, now I know whose ass I have to kick…not that I wasn't going to kick yours anyway"

"You talk a big game, Dean Winchester" Azel motioned for the vampires to close in on Dean and grab him. Dean put up a good fight before finally being subdued. "The sun will be up soon…we vampires must sleep, and I don't trust you not to escape" Azel turned and began to walk away.

Dean knew this would probably be his last chance to get any kind of answers out of Azel and he called him back "Wait!"

Azel turned back to Dean with a smug grin on his face. Dean wanted nothing more then to wipe it off but needed to know "will they be ok?"

"For the moment"

"What the hell does that mean?"

If it was possible, Azels grin got wider. "I said _I_ would not kill them and _I_ won't…you will"

This guy was sick and sadistic. He was punishing Dean as much as he could for what his father did. He suddenly felt sick, like he would throw up all over. Did his father know he was there? Maybe he would come and save the day like he had done so many times before. Dean doubted it. He would fight this…he would make himself remember Kim and Sam when he turned; he wasn't going to give in.

That was all the thinking Dean did before it all went dark.

* * *

He woke up tied to a chair, gagged, and with a splitting headache. He tested the bonds only to realize that it was pointless to keep going. He had no idea how long he was out, but sunlight was now pouring into the very lavish room he was in. The sun coming in from the giant windows burnt him, to the point of being painful, and the glare in his eyes was blinding.

"don't worry" a voice from the shadows said "its not deadly yet, just painful" Dean didn't even have to turn his head to realize it was Azel, the last person he wanted to see…or hear for that matter. He kept his eyes trained on the hard wood floor, trying like hell not to give Azel the satisfaction of acknowledging him.

All he could think was how much he loathed that being, how much he wanted to tear his head off. An idea hit him then…there is more then one way to kill a vampire, since the steak to the heart didn't work. Problem was, once he turned he was just going to be another on of Azels drones…

* * *

Sam and Kim sat in the cold damp cellar for a long while in silence. Each was thinking on some way to get out, get Dean and not get killed in the process. It was proving to be harder then they thought.

Something Kim had said earlier peaked Sam's interest all of a sudden. It seemed so trivial before _'I studied homes like these in grad school'_ she had said. From what little he knew of colonial housing was that they followed a familiar pattern more often then not.

"What exactly did you study in grad school?" he asked her

"Archaeology…why?"

"I thought you said you studied homes like these in grad school" he was slightly confused, he expected maybe architecture.

"Yea, I did…historic preservation is part of archaeology…why does it matter though?"

he wished he could shake the obvious out of her, but she was smarter then she acted sometimes and understanding finally hit her "oh…"

Why hadn't she thought of that before? She grabbed the candle and began scanning the floor, walls, and ceiling.

"What are you looking for? Maybe I can help" Sam said from his position on the floor.

"No, don't get up…" she said noticing he was about to. "This is a cold cellar, so odds are we're underground, and even better that were under the house, most likely the kitchen" she began running her fingers across the stone slabs that were the ceiling and a tiny pebble came loose, letting in a pin prick beam of light.

"Bingo" she said, starting to remove as many pebbles as she could. She got the hole to be about the size of a golf ball before stopping.

"What? What is it?" Sam asked, holding the candle she had given him up so she could see.

"I wish I was taller, I could see what's above us" she was not short by any means, standing a good 5'8", but it wasn't enough to get a good look out.

"Help me up" Sam said, holding out his hand "I can look, I'm taller then you" she did as he asked, supporting his weight with her shoulder. He looked out, but couldn't make out what he was looking at. It didn't look like any kitchen he had ever seen, but it also didn't look like it had been used in decades.

"What do you see?" Kim asked

"A bunch of clutter…some old iron thing…looks like a safe, but not"

"That's a stove…we _are_ under the kitchen and how often do you think vampires cook?"

They looked at each other in excitement, finally something was going right.

"We have to find a way to make this hole bigger, enough for us to get through" she said, looking around for some sort of digging implement.

* * *

Dean couldn't take it anymore of this. Azel had been talking to him all day it seamed, though it was probably a couple hours. He thought vampires needed sleep too; maybe Azel was just some sort of undead insomniac.

If it was all meant to be torture, then Azel was doing a pretty good job (had this been a POW camp, Dean would have spilled his guts just to get him to shut up)

Every time he opened his mouth to make some snide remark, Dean rolled his eyes…if he had something to beat his head against he would have done so until comatose.

"Well, Dean, I must leave you now" Azel said finally. _'Thank god'_ Dean thought. Azel looked him over from his position in the corner shadows before "tomorrow night…I think that time you will change" he left the room, leaving Dean.

'_To hell with that'_ he thought _'I'd rather eat my own arm'_

He tested his bonds again, to come to same conclusion as before. Then he began scanning the room for anything that might help. Salvation came from a loose nail in the floor board not far from him.

'_That'll work'_ he thought. He then began the process of tipping his chair, landing hard on his right shoulder. The nail was unfortunately not as strong as he had suspected, breaking off and flying across the floor leaving only a hole where it once was.

'_Give me a break…please' _


	8. Sam and Kim

**_Someone asked me what FUBAR meant…_F_ucked _U_p _B_eyond _A_ll _R_ecognition…FUBAR_**

**_FINALLY Chapter 8…p.s. I'm looking at 1-2 more chapters so this story is almost complete. Keep on reviewing!_**

* * *

The night came and went but Kim and Sam had made little progress. They had taken to using the candle holder as a digging implement and it wasn't working up to par. Also, Kim was pretty much on her own due to Sam's condition. He helped as much as he could by holding the candle and keeping an ear out, but Kim could have used an extra hand. 

"How you holding up?" Kim asked, plopping down on the ground next to sam.

"Peachy" was the sarcastic reply "couldn't be better"

"That bad, huh?"

"Yea, that bad"

"I wish I could do more for you but you need to see a doctor"

"its not just that, its everything…"sheer pain and exhaustion were beginning to take there toll and he could feel tears welling up in his eyes, but he forced them back down "its just that first it was Jessica, then my father, now Dean…everyone I love either dies or disappears…or worse"

"Who's Jessica" Kim pried. He didn't really want to talk about her, even with his brother, for fear of bursting into uncontrollable sobs. He felt, however, that if he didn't tell someone he would explode…kim just happened to be the one in the vicinity when everything just hit him at once.

"she was…" he began, voice breaking already "my girlfriend, possible the only woman I will ever love…she was murdered, I watched her die…" the tears were falling freely now and he didn't even attempt to stop them. "we were looking for our father, thinking maybe he would have the answers since my mother died the same way, but he disappeared. Now all this…and Dean"

Kim couldn't do much but hold him as he cried. "I am so sorry, I shouldn't have asked"

"No, I had to tell someone…I just could never bring myself to do it before" he glared at her through glassy eyes. She was holding up well for someone who had lost a loved one as well. He asked her about it, feeling sorry that he had divulged so much and she listened to him.

"I'm ok…surprisingly" she answered "though I'm sure it will hit me later. Me and my brother were all alone, you see. Our parents were killed in a car crash a few years ago…I just wish I could have done more for him, you know. I miss him"

Sam understood completely. He felt suddenly ashamed at his sudden burst of emotion., after all, not one tear fell as she was telling her story. . all this had to be very hard on her, the Winchester boys were at least used to this.

"Um, how far are you" he asked, turning the subject away from self loathing and grief.

"Well, not as far as I feel I should be"

"Ok, what time is it?"

"About 3pm"

"Well you have 2 hours to get yourself out"

"What about you!"

"You said it yourself; I'm in no condition to do anything"

"So you're just going to stay here with the blood thirsty vampires? I think not"

"You at least have a fighting chance…I would take it if I were you"

"Well, you're not me and I'm going to get your busted ass out"

"I'll just slow you down"

She didn't respond to his last statement, but rather got up and began chiseling at the stones like a mad woman. He had to smile at her determination and courage. She could have just left him as soon as she was through the ceiling, but opted to stay and help.

* * *

Kim's attitude didn't change much over the next hour and a half, even with Sams protesting. Then Sam came up with the bright idea of having her climb through, find the door, and open it for him. She agreed. 

"You know, I was thinking" she said out of the blue "why was Dean so important to Azel? What makes him so special?"

"Dunno, I'm sure Azel has his reasons" Sam replied flatly

"But don't you find it all odd?"

He didn't have a chance to answer her before the stone she was hacking at came loose and fell to the floor with a crash.

"Are you ok?" Sam called through the smoke and dust

"Yea" came the reply.

She got up off the floor where she had thrown herself so as to not get crushed by the falling debris. She looked up at the gaping hole that meant their escape "nice" she said with a smile. She stood up onto the fallen stone and peered out into the room.

"What do you see?" Sam asked from his position on the floor.

"It's just an empty room, but sunset came faster then anticipated" she replied

"Go then, that noise was loud enough to draw them all down here"

"What are you going to do?"

"I can take care of myself" he replied with a smirk. He picked up one of the smaller rocks and tossed it playfully in his hand.

"I'll go find the door and let you out" she said lifting herself up and out into the room above. She poked her head back down the opening. "Hold tight" she said with a weak smile, he nodded and returned it.

He unfortunately had a strong feeling she wouldn't be back. He pulled himself to his feet and limped to the hole and peered up. He didn't know why he had a sudden burst of defeat, but it passed now and it was time to think of a contingency plan.

He knew he wouldn't be able to get out of the hole with his leg and shoulder. He looked down at his limn arm and got an idea from something he had seen in a movie. It was going to hurt, bad, but at least he would get some motion back in his arm. He braced himself before slamming his shoulder into the nearest wall. The pain shot all through his body and he felt as if he might faint. He sighed in relief as his shoulder popped and the pain subsided slightly. It was still painful but at least he could move his arm now. Now, to come up with a plan B.


	9. the end

_**This is the last chapter of my story, I want to thank everyone who supported this story of mine; the reviews have just kept me writing! Keep um coming…CAIO!**_

* * *

Kim fancied herself a good sneak. In her formative years she was able to get in and out of the house without anyone even realizing she was gone. But this was a life and death situation and her confidence in her stealth abilities was considerably diminished. 

Once out of the hole, the task was to free Sam then do what they could for Dean, whom she thought was a lost cause, but Sam didn't think so. Then her thoughts went to that kiss. She could feel his lips on hers as the memory came back to her. She liked him; in fact, her feelings for Dean Winchester were verging in the realm of love. She found this sudden realization odd since 4 days ago she couldn't stand him.

These thoughts on Dean had to be pushed aside in her mind. She had to keep her full attention on the task before her if she was even going to have any chance of pulling it off.

She tried to remember how exactly to get to the cold cellar entrance. It was a little confusing when they had initially brought her and Sam down there. Outside would be her best bet. Unfortunately, the only door leading outside was being blocked by the heavy iron stove.

'_There is no way I'll be able to move that'_ she thought _'time for plan B'_ which was going to be a bit difficult since she was winging plan A to begin with.

She headed out the only other door in the room, which lead to a dining area. The coast was still clear as she entered it, but there were no doors that lead outside. The only other door would, odds are, lead she directly to the living room and she was smart enough to realize that that would be a bad idea.

She sat for a moment trying to figure out where to go from here. When the answer finally hit her, she could have slapped herself _'The window, idiot'_.

The big bay window to her left was her first target. She was happy to see it already open. "Finally, something went right" she said to herself. She looked out to see that she was not that far off the ground and could jump it without hurting herself.

She didn't even get a toe out before a voice from behind her made her blood run cold.

"Where do you think you are going?" Azel asked calmly. She turned in horror find the massive vampire staring her down. "I asked you a question"

"Uh…" she stalled while trying to think of a smartass answer. If she was going down, she was sure as hell going to get her cuts in. "To visit your mom!" she hated it as soon as it left her mouth, it was a stupid come back. But she always held on the notion that if all else fails, attack the mama.

"My mother has been dead for 200 years" Azel replied

"Oh…well, that backfired" she said before making a break for it, but couldn't pull it off before he had got to her, pulling her away from the window.

He grabbed her roughly by the hair, pulling her head back. She yelped in pain, but did not scream.

"You are going no where" he breathed in her ear before dragging her roughly in the direction of the living room. He threw her down so hard that the back of her head hit on of the many tables in the room.

Everything went white as pain shot throughout her whole body. He was hovering over her and she could feel the grin on his face.

"Go get the other one" she heard him say to someone, but her vision was bluring, consciousness becoming harder and harder to maintain. Her body couldn't hold up any longer and her eyes fluttered closed.

* * *

It was taking too long. Sam knew something had gone wrong. Every now and then he would peer out the hole, almost expecting to find her sitting there twiddling her thumbs. But every time all he found was an empty room. 

His head turned at the clicking sound of locks being undone and a wave of relief came over him. It wasn't until he heard the distinctly male voice on the other side of the door did he realize he was in trouble. Just the fact there was talking told him there were more then one ready to enter.

He searched the area like he was going to find something useful, which he didn't. He settled on the rock idea as his best defense. He situated himself next to the door so as it opened, he would be concealed behind it.

Two vampires entered the room. They seemed to find a gaping hole in the ceiling and their second victim missing. Sam held his breath, poised to fight if it came to that.

"He's gone" one said to the other "must have escaped with the other one" that statement caught Sam's attention, but what the second one said made his stomach drop. "Azel is going to be pissed; Dean is only going to able to kill one"

The sick bastard was going to have Dean kill them? The two vampires searched for a few more moments before heading out. Sam was about to make his move so he didn't get locked in again. "No need to lock it, there's no one in there" one grumbled as the other made a move for the latch.

Sam decided to wait until he could no longer hear their voices to exit. It took him directly outside to what he guessed was the back of the house.

There was an old wood shed situated directly in front of him and in front of that was an axe. Little did Sam know, but he was the only one whose luck was with him tonight.

* * *

Kim could feel herself waking up, but wished otherwise. Her eyes slowly opened and attempted to focus. When they did, she was startled to find that she was completely surrounded. She tried to feel the back of her head which had a worrying wet warm feeling, but couldn't move. 

'_Oh GOD! I'm paralyzed' _she thought only to discover that she was bound to a chair.

"Welcome to the land of the living" Azel sneered, now standing before her.

"You're a prick, do you know that?" she said, or at least tried to say. She now realized that she could not speak through duct tape, so all she did was make mumbling noises.

Azel motioned for someone to come forward and who should appear but Dean looking red eyed and hungry. She now understood what Azel was planning to do and began to panic. Dean crouched before her and stared at her intently.

He didn't seem to recognize the girl before him; all he could see was a meal. But for some reason he hesitated in doing what he was supposed to. There was something in her eyes that he couldn't bring himself to destroy.

"Are we turning her?" Dean asked Azel, though never breaking eye contact with Kim. She shook her head furiously as the panic became more intense. Azel did not hesitate in telling Dean No. that he must drain her completely…killing her, but making him part of the coven.

Dean's hesitation was still evident and Azel was getting annoyed. He stormed up to the back of the chair and grabbed her by the hair again. He forced her head to the side, exposing her neck to Dean. "Do it Dean…she's no one to you"

Kim mumbled in protest, looking Dean straight in the eye, willing him to remember her.

Dean broke their eye contact and shot a disbelieving glance at Azel. He was sure he had seen her before, that he felt something for her. But Azel urged him on "aren't you hungry? Its only one bite"

He was starving and nothing could quell that hunger better then the blood of the one sitting before him. He could smell the adrenalin running through her veins, making him want her more. He pushed aside any previous thoughts of recognition, the hunger was too strong. He even managed to put aside the mumbled pleadings as he moved in on her neck and didn't even flinch as she jumped when he bit down.

The warm sensation that followed was better then any drug he could imagine. He felt stronger, healthier, better.

Azel and the rest of the congregation were too preoccupied with what was going on that no one noticed Sam approach from behind, axe in hand. The only way to free these people was to kill Azel and since steak through the heart was null and void, he opted for more drastic measures. He was still unnoticed as he raised the axe and came down as hard as he could on Azels neck. The head flew across the room while the body fell limply to the floor.

Dean stopped what he was doing abruptly as a new sensation came over him. His head was swimming, his stomach ached, and his whole body was racked with shivers. By the look of the room, everyone else was going through the same unbearable feeling as people were dropping to the floor unconscious. Dean was not far behind them.

Sam rushed (as best he could on a broken leg) to his brother's side, slapping him in the face to get him to open his eyes.

"Dean! Come on, wake up! Dean"

"Ow" was the weak reply "I feel like I've been hit by a truck…twice"

Sam sighed in relief as Dean slowly opened his eyes and pushed himself onto his elbows. He looked around the room as people started doing the same thing holding their heads in confusion.

"I told you to kill me" Dean said, turning his attention back to his brother.

"When have I ever listened to you?" Sam answered, helping his brother to his feet. Dean didn't say anything back to his brother, but stared in horror at something behind Sam. Sam turned quickly as Dean rushed past him to the lifeless body of Kim still in the chair.

"Oh my god" Sam gasped before joining his brother by her side. She was drenched in blood and didn't seem to be breathing.

"What have I done?" Dean cried, untying her and laying her body on the floor.

"Is she breathing?" Sam asked. Dean shook his head before attempting CPR. He went at it for a good ten minutes before Sam tried to pull him off her. Dean only pushed him away and continued what he was doing.

"Dean, she's gone"

"No…" he didn't even look up as he said this, but kept trying to revive her. "No, I don't believe that"

"Dean…"

"Sam, I have to try!"

"You have…she's gone"

Dean finally broke down into tears. It was the first time Sam had ever seen his brother cry.

"I killed her" Dean said through the tears, halting CPR.

"It wasn't your fault"

"I should have fought it…I think I loved her Sam, and I killed her"

Sam put a comforting hand on Dean's shoulder as he cradled her body for a long while. Sam understood; for once, he and his brother were on the same emotional wavelength.

Dean suddenly went quiet. He laid her body down, stood up, and took the axe which Sam forgot he was holding.

"Dean, what are you going to do?"

Dean didn't answer, but strolled up to Azels body. "You son of a bitch!" he said through gritted teeth before hacking away. He had almost gotten down to the floor before sam stopped him.

"Dean! Pull it together…I know your upset…"

"Upset doesn't even begin to cover it Sam!"

"I understand that, trust me, I do…but it's not going to bring her back" he had to pry the axe from Deans hands "we have to get these people out and burn the house to be safe"

Dean sniffed loudly, wiped his eyes, and nodded.

* * *

Sam had gotten everyone out; Dean just sat next to Kim. Once everyone was on their way, Sam approached Dean. 

"It's time to go" he said softly

"What about her?"

"I don't know…she had no family left after her brother"

Dean lifted her body into his arms and carried her to one of the longer tables, placing her on top. He situated her arms on top of her chest, kissed her forehead, and turned to Sam "ok, let's go"

"Are you sure?"

"Yea"

They exited the home, leaving her there. Dean struck the match and tossed it on the old wood of the old home. The place didn't hesitate to catch. They watched it for a few moments before turning away from it.

Dean helped his brother back through the woods, and to the car. First stop would be a hospital, then, who knew?

"Dean, are you ok?" Sam asked from the passenger seat.

"I don't know"

"Do you want me to do anything?"

"Yea, just let me be for a while"

The car sped off away from the cabin, the forest still red from the fire, and the brothers back to the road.

* * *

_**A/N**_

_**I'm not a fan of happy endings…never was…did do alternate, decided it sucked and will stick with this ending...**_


End file.
